Vueltas de la vida
by ODDNana7
Summary: Ella estaría con el, hasta que el deseara


**Au, OcC**

El lugar estaba lleno, las personas en el bailaban al ritmo de la música y varios parecían estar en otro mundo, ella no era dada a ir a ese tipo de lugares, en realidad eran contadas con los dedos de una mano, pero como siempre su mejor amiga la había convencido de ir

_Vamos Hinata quita esa cara_dijo mientras le deba su trago_estamos en una discoteca, no en un funeral

_Sabes que no me gustan estos lugares Ino_vio hacia la pista de baile donde vio cosas que sonrojarian a cualquier_además la mirada de algunos aquí me hacen sentir incómoda_

Desde hace un rato había notado a varios verla, y como no, si su rubia amiga la había obligado a ponerse,un minivestido rojo con mangas y bastante pegado

_¡Oh vamos!, Hinata eso es porque te ves hermosa_tomo de la mano a su tímida amiga_Vamos a bailar_

Hinata suspiro y se puso de pie siguiendo a su loca amiga, empezó a seguir el ritmo de la canción con sus caderas para después empezar a desinhibirse un poco a poco, ella estaba disfrutando, cuando su amiga se le acerco a hablarle al oído

_Voy por unos tragos_ella solo pudo asistir mientras la veía alejarse, y entonces la sintió una mirada más intensa que las demás, voltio a ver a varias dirección pero no encontró al culpable, decidió que era mejor esperar a Ino en la mesa, al llegar Ino ya estaba en la mesa se acerco a ella pero, la rubia parecía ida

_¿Ino?_llamo a su amiga, pero ella no le hacía caso, vio hacia donde estaba la mirada de la ojiazul, encontrándose con una botella de ^Senju ^, la marca más cara del bar costado por lo menos quince mil por botella_Ino ¿Que hace una botella de Senju en nuestra mesa?_

_No se, pero deberíamos aprovecharla_pero antes de poder abrir la botella, la Hyuga se la quito de la mano, para caminar hacia la barra_¿Porque tiene, que ser tan correcta?_se quejo al aire

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hinata había llegado a barra,y después de esperar a que la pelirroja delante de ella terminará de coquetear con el bartender

_¿Que necesitas preciosa?_pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta el pelo blanco

_Yo, eh_respondió nerviosa pero después de respirar_Nos llevaron por equivocación esta botella_puso la botella en la barra y se dio media vuelta

_¡Espera!_llamo /grito, el bartender_¿Eres la chica, de la mesa tres?_

La vio asistir para volver a sonreír de lado y darle la botella

_Entonces no hay error_señaló hacia uno de las zonas V. I. P_te la enviaron

Se quedó ahí con la botella en mano y viendo hacia el lugar que el chico había apuntado, ahora encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa de lado, lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella, mientras tanto ella no podía moverse sentía que estaba anclada al suelo

_Mmm_ella lo vio después de ese sonido como había llegado tan rápido a su lado, fue entonces cuando se permitió verlo, camino negra de vestir pegada, vaqueros, subió su vista y admiro su rostro era precioso y masculino, piel canela, ojos azules y cabello negro largo_¿Quieres que me quite la ropa, para escaniarme completo?_su voz era tan profunda que hizo que su piernas se convirtieran en gelatina

_No!_grito al darse cuenta como lo miraba_Yo...deseo devolverle esto_dijo mientras le extendía la botella

El Uzumaki vio la botella para luego ver a la hermosa chica frente a él, sonrio de lado haciendo que los aros en sus labios resaltará, desde que la visto en la pista le había gustado, tenía un cuerpo de infarto pero lo que mas le gusto fue su cara de angelito

_Es tuya_le respondió sin tocar la botella acercándose al cuerpo de la peliazul y susrrandole al oído_disfrútala

Hinata pudo sentir un gemido perderse en su garganta tan sólo por su cercanía y sentirse hipnotizada por su voz, para después negar con la cabeza causándole una sonrisa al pelinegro

_Yo no podria, es muy cara, por favor tomela_

Ella sintió como tomaba la botella junto a su mano arrastrándola hacia la zona donde había estado el ojiazul

_¿Que haces?_le pregunto algo alterada

_Tu forma de pagarme_respondió

_Pero.. Pero la botella no ha sido abierta_defendió

_Pero ya fue pagada_contesto mientras se estiraba en el sofá_Y no me gusta ese tipo de bebidas suave_se adelanto antes de que le ofreciera la bebida, la vio hacer un puchero_así que tu pago, es tu compañía hasta que me canse_

_No puede obligarme_no sabía de donde había salido esa valentía pero se alegraba

_Nadie te obliga, quédate conmigo o pagame la botella_

Ella sabía que no podía pagarla, su trabajo como secretaria solo le deba para lo justo, Ino era quien la había invitado ha esa discoteca

_¿Como te llamas?_la pregunta la saco de su ideas y lo vio pero él miraba al frente

_Hinata_respondió en un susurro

_Menma_contesto el igual ante la pregunta en el aire

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Se sentía muerta había llegado casi a las seis de la mañana, y en cuanto llego solo quiso dormir, y como no, ese pelinegro la había hecho bailar, hablar y no la dejaba un minuto, ahora estaba contándole todo a su amiga rubia por el móvil

_Si, estoy segura, estoy bien_la escucho decirle que si la necesiba_No, Ino, nos vemos el lunes

Suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, con una camisa enorme, su cabello estaba en chongo y veía la televisión mientras comía helado cuando la puerta sonó, ella se paro y abrió para encontrarse un arreglo de girasoles

_¿ Que?_dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el chico de entrega, la hizo firmar y se fue por donde vino, miro el precioso arreglo, el cual tenía una tarjeta

Sábado, 7:00 pm, resturante Tong Tong, viste de rojo

Menma

No podía creer lo que leía, ese tipo estaba loco si creía que iría, estaba buenísimo pero loco, puso el arreglo en la mesa de centro y volvió al sofá

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eran las siete y media, vestía unos vaqueros azules y una camisa de vestir blanca, le había dicho que se presentará a las siete y ella no ignoraba

_Hinata Hyuga_susurro con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Estaba por ir a dormir con su acostumbrada camisola morada, cuando el timbre sonó, se puso una bata y fue abrir para encontrarse con unos ojos azules y esa sonrisa

_Si sabía que me ibas a recibir así, me hubiera venido más rápido_

Ella se cerró más fuerte la bata, ese hombre la miraba como si fuera el mejor dulce de la tienda, y ella no podía evitar verlo igual con esa camisa blanca

_¿Usted que hace aquí?_

_¿Sabes que es malo dejar a las personas plantadas?_dijo mientras entraba al apartamento y cerraba la puerta, y ella no pudo evitar dar un paso atras pero él se lanzó robándole un beso que aunque sea restio no pudo evitar corresponder_en especial a mi_le dijo al separarse

La tomo de los muslos y hizo que enredar sus largas piernas en su cintura y entre besos camino por el pasillo

_¿Tu cuarto?_pregunto mientras se dirigía al cuello de la peliazul

_Derecha, la tercera puerta_respondió entre jadeos al sentir las pequeñas mordidas en su piel, al llegar a su habitación su bata y camisola habían desaparecido y el pelinegro la tocaba por todos lados fue consiente hasta que tuvo la cama a su espalda

_Cariño, lo siento, la primera vez será rápido_

Vio como se separaba de ella, para desabrochar sus vaqueros y deshacerse de sus camisa mostrando un cuerpo de dioses, marcado totalmente, lo sintió sentarse para después atender a sus pecho con su lengua y mano, no pudo evitar gemir, sintió como volvía a besarla, de forma húmeda, su beso se vio interrumpido por un gran gemido al sentir como dos dedos jugaban con su sensible clítoris

_Estas tan húmeda_gruño el Uzumaki para seguir con la trotura a esa área tan sensible, bajo con cuidado su calzoncillos y tomo su polla para dirigirla a ese caliente centro, se adentro despacio escuchando los gimoteos de la Hyuga, cuando estuvo dentro paro y dejo que se acostumbrara para después empezar a mover su caderas siendo encontrados sus embistes por ella, los gemidos y gruñidos llenaron la habitación, subió de ritmo y después de tres embistes sintió como su miembro era exprimido para llegar al climax, rodó fuera d su cuerpo y la vio respirar agitadamente

_¿Porque?_

_Te dije, que no te alejarias hasta yo quisiera, y aún no quiero_

La vio cerrar los ojos con la respiración más calmada

_¿Lista para la segunda ronda?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hace dos años en una discoteca había conocido a Memma Uzumaki, el hijo menor de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, dueños de los hoteles y restaurantes UM, y heredero de las licolerias Senju, hace año y medio habían formalizado su relación y hace tres horas se había casado con el, las vueltas de la vida.


End file.
